CCS A Cinderella Story
by Sunel
Summary: A CCS Cinderella story, but with a twist of course. Enter a world where Syaoran is Cinder, a boy left in the evil clutches of his stepmother... R&R! S&S :)
1. How Cinder Came to be

Cinder  
  
By: Sunel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own of the CCS or Cinderella characters... could you tell? ^ . ^  
  
*** How Cinder Came To Be ***  
  
Once upon a time, long, long ago, there was a little boy born to a happy couple. For as long as anyone could remember, they had wished for a child to call their own. When the boy finally arrived, they decided to call him Syaoran, or "little wolf," after the mother's favorite animal.  
  
However, their happiness wasn't long-lived. When the boy was about five years old, his mother became terminally ill. She was always in bed, pale and sickly. The boy and his father always tended to her, trying to make her as happy as they could.  
  
"Syaoran, love, come to your mother," the woman said softly. Syaoran ran over to her, his big, amber brown eyes staring at her in curiosity.  
  
"Yes, mother?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  
  
She smiled at this. "I love you, Syaoran. Always remember that, ok?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "I love you, too, mother," he said, removing a strand of hair from her face.  
  
A tear fell from her eyes, but she continued to smile. "Go on, dear, go play outside," she told him.  
  
He looked at her, confused. He had told her he loved her; why did she cry? "Will you be ok, mother?" he asked, concerned.  
  
She nodded, quickly wiping away the tears. "I'll be fine. Have fun, ok?"  
  
He nodded, still unsure. He slowly walked to the door and opened it, stepping outside, his young face contorted in worry.  
  
That very night, Syaoran's mother died. His father came home and found her lying in bed, cold, pale, and lifeless. They buried her under a cherry blossom tree that grew in their backyard. The young boy's tears watered it everyday, and the tree continued to grow.  
  
The boy's father fell into a pit of depression, and found himself becoming unable to care for his child. He remarried three years after his beloved's death, in hopes of becoming happy again, and finding someone to help him take care of Syaoran. However, the woman he married was very snide, proud, and haughty, and had two kids of her own.  
  
Resenting the young boy's charm, wit, and good looks, she yelled at him and threatened him into doing what she ordered. However, she was not yet so brave as to do it when the boy's father was home; and he couldn't tell his father, for fear of what she would do to him.  
  
The boy's father was completely oblivious to what went on in his own home. He was still in a pit of depression, and seemed to only get worse, until his health began to degrade as well. Two years after remarrying, he died as well, leaving the boy in the clutches of his stepmother. The man was buried next to his beloved wife, under the cherry blossom tree, and the boy continued to water it with his tears.  
  
After his father's death, Syaoran's life took a turn for the worse. His stepmother set him about to do the dirtiest of the housework. The maids were hired simply to tend to her children. He was left in charge of the cooking, cleaning, doing the dishes, and keeping everyone's rooms tidy. She took away his room and left him a mat next to the fireplace to sleep on, where he always woke up covered in cinders.  
  
The oldest child of the woman was a boy, a year older then Syaoran. He took after his mother, and loathed Syaoran. He continually used him as a personal maid, and abused him when he resisted. He also nicknamed him "Pig," as their mother refused to let anyone call him "Syaoran," for wolves were too good for him.  
  
The youngest child of his stepmother was another boy, his own age. He held more sympathy and kindness for his stepbrother in his heart, and nicknamed him Cinder, due to his cinder covered clothes and face. Whenever his mother was angry with Cinder, he would sneak the boy some food, so he wouldn't go the night starving.  
  
*** Seven Years later ***  
  
"PIG!!" Yamazaki yelled loudly. "WHERE'S MY DINNER?!"  
  
Syaoran had been serving dinner, and couldn't carry Yamazaki's plate at the first round. "It's coming, geez," Syaoran muttered, walking towards him with the plate.  
  
Yamazaki snatched the plate from him and glared at him threateningly. "What'd you say, pig?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Syaoran muttered.  
  
Yamazaki whacked him over the head and glared at him again. "That'll teach you to disrespect me."  
  
Eriol felt bad for his stepbrother. He always seemed to get the worst of it from everyone. "Cinder, why don't you sit down and eat with us?" he asked.  
  
His mother flashed him an angry look. "Eriol! We cannot eat with the likes of a boy like him! Look at how disgusting and dirty he is!" she shouted.  
  
Eriol nodded. "I'm sorry, mother."  
  
Syaoran walked away sadly. Why was he subjected to such a life? He heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Outside, a royally dressed man stood at their doorstep. He glanced down at Syaoran. He was disgusted by the boy's filth.  
  
"Don't they let the stable boys take a bath here?" he asked disgustingly. "Where's the mistress of the house?"  
  
Syaoran gave him a glare and walked away, going to his stepmother. "There's someone here to see you."  
  
"Is that so?!" she asked, running to a mirror. She touched her hair bun, making sure it looked perfect, and straightened out her dress. "How do I look, children?" she asked.  
  
"Beautiful," Eriol and Yamazaki said in unison. It was dangerous to say anything else.  
  
"How do I look, Cinder?" she asked, looking at Syaoran questioningly.  
  
"Like you always do," he answered, stifling laughter.  
  
She glared at him. "I'll take care of you later."  
  
A few minutes later, she came back with an excited look on her face. She squealed with delight and hugged Eriol and Yamazaki. "Can you believe it?!" she asked.  
  
They stared at her blankly. "Believe what, mother?" Eriol asked.  
  
"The King's holding a ball! He has a young girl, seventeen years of age. He's holding the ball so she can find someone to marry!" she squealed happily. "Only the people of the highest social status were invited."  
  
They continued to stare blankly. "So...?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
She frowned. "Oh, Yamazaki, wouldn't you like to marry a Princess?" she asked. "And you, Eriol, wouldn't you like marrying a Princess? It doesn't matter which one of you she chooses, but you must make certain that she chooses either one of you! That way, we can all move into the castle, and live like royalty!" she squealed happily.  
  
Syaoran's thoughts began to drift. A Princess his age? He would certainly like to meet her, just once. "I would certainly love to go," he murmured softly to himself, imagining the grand castle.  
  
His stepmother, overhearing him, began to laugh. "You?! Go to the King's Ball?! You'd only embarrass us!" she said, laughing obnoxiously.  
  
Yamazaki laughed as well. "What's point of going, pig? I'm going to get the Princess either way!" he shouted.  
  
Eriol glared at his brother. "What do you mean, you're going to get her? I have the most charm out of the both of us!" he shouted.  
  
Syaoran forced a smile. "I was joking. Why would I want to see some Princess?" he asked, walking away.  
  
Yamazaki looked at him and snickered. "Hey, you know something, pig? If you go to that cherry blossom tree where you're always weeping like a loser, and wish to go to the ball, you're mother will make it happen!" he lied.  
  
Syaoran looked at him in confusion. "Really, Yamazaki?" he asked.  
  
"No, Pig!" he shouted, laughing his head off.  
  
"Come on, Zaki, we have to get ready for the ball, it's in two days," Eriol said, walking away.  
  
Syaoran stared after them. If only he could go...  
  
*** Night of the Ball ***  
  
Syaoran ran after his stepbrothers, trying to help them get ready for the ball. They teased him continually, talking about how great the ball would be. He ignored them, and continued to iron their clothes.  
  
"Which one of us do you think the Princess will pick, Cinder?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure, Eriol," he answered, not wanting either one of them to turn on him.  
  
"Bah, you're no help," Yamazaki said. "Pig, is my suit ready yet?!" he asked, looking at him impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, here," Syaoran answered, handing it to him. He continued to iron Eriol's suit.  
  
When it was time to go, the boys and their mother began to compliment each other. Syaoran stood at the doorway, watching them leave.  
  
"Bye, Pig! Don't forget to clean my room!" Yamazaki shouted.  
  
"Bye, Cinder, don't forget to do the dishes!" his stepmother yelled.  
  
Eriol walked up to him. "Cinder, if you sit on the tree, you can probably see the castle from there, ok?" he said, walking out.  
  
Syaoran nodded, holding back and anger and hurt. If only he could go! Just once, he'd like to see the world from a different view. He walked into the backyard, where the cherry blossom tree glowed magically under the moonlight.  
  
He kneeled down under the tree. "Why, why did you leave me here alone? Why didn't you take me along with you?" he asked in a soft, angry voice.  
  
"Because your destiny lies elsewhere," answered a sweet voice.  
  
Syaoran looked around, wondering where the voice had come from. "Who said that?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Up here, Syaoran."  
  
He looked up at the tree, and saw a young girl his own age sitting on the tree's branch. Her hair was a black-grey color, long and magnificent. She seemed to exude beauty and kindness, and shone radiantly under the moonlight. Her brilliant smoky-grey eyes pierced into his, and she flashed him a smile.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, captivated.  
  
She laughed. "I'm Tomoyo, the Princess' fairy, and I just happened to be your fairy Godmother, as well," she said, laughing.  
  
"Godmother? Aren't you supposed to be... well, older-looking?" he asked.  
  
"I can take any form, dear boy," she said, smiling. "But that's not important. I'm here because you want to go to the ball," she said.  
  
"I do..." he said softly, looking down at his parents graves.  
  
She smiled. "Then tonight, to the ball you shall go!!"  
  
--- Review, review!! Plz?? Hehe, then you get the rest of the story! ^.- 


	2. Night of the Ball

CCS - A Cinderella Story  
  
By: Sunel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, or Cinderella.  
  
*** Night of the ball, Continued ***  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Now, if you would really like to attend the ball, simply do as I say. Now, be a good boy, and fetch me the best pumpkin in your garden," she said, waving him away.  
  
He did as he was told, wondering how the pumpkin could help him in his cause. Tomoyo jumped down from the tree and scooped out the insides of the pumpkin, leaving nothing but the rind. With the touch of her wand, the pumpkin transformed into a fine coach right before his eyes, gilded all in gold and silver (A/N: Did guys travel in coaches too??).  
  
He stared at it in disbelief. "Wow. This is great!! But... don't we need a coachman?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "I think I know someone who can help us." She whistled loudly, and tapped the empty space before her. A man materialized before her, tall and magnificent. His silver hair was long and fell down his back, his white wings looming over them. His light eyes looked at Tomoyo and Syaoran questioningly.  
  
"Yue, thank you for coming!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily.  
  
"Why did you call me, Fairy Princess?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was in need of a magnificent coachman - and so of course I thought of you," Tomoyo said, giving him a wink.  
  
Yue rolled his eyes. "All right, Tomoyo, but you owe me."  
  
"Great! Now we'll need six white mice!" Tomoyo said, shooing him away.  
  
So he found her six mice, wondering how these could possibly help him in his cause. Tomoyo smiled at the tiny creatures. With a tap of her wand, they transformed into six footmen right before his eyes, each dressed in gold and silver.  
  
"Hmm... but we're going to need horses," she said, tapping her chin. "Find me six more mice, if you please," she said.  
  
Syaoran searched as hard as he could, but only found five. He brought them back to her. "This was all I could find, Tomoyo," he said, showing her.  
  
She tapped them, and they transformed into beautiful white horses. "Now, for the sixth 'horse'," she said. She whistled once more, and tapped the empty space before her. A large, sleeping lion-like creature materialized in front of her.  
  
"Keroberos!" she shouted at the creature, who awoke in a startle.  
  
"Tomoyo?!" he asked incredulously. Noticing the boy, he gave him a frown. "Why did you call me here?" he asked.  
  
"Syaoran here needs another horse," she said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Tomoyo!! You're not going to really make me one of his horses, are you?!" he asked.  
  
"Oh, please, Keroberos? Yue's helping too," she said, pleadingly.  
  
Yue nodded. "I'm the coachman."  
  
"He gets to be a coachman, and I have to be a horse?! Life is so unfair," he grumbled, getting into place.  
  
"Thank you!" Tomoyo exclaimed, hugging the creature.  
  
"He's not going to remember this in any of his future lives, right?" Kero asked questioningly.  
  
"No," Tomoyo said, shaking her head.  
  
"Future lives?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Don't worry about that. Now all you need is new clothes! That's the fun part," she said, winking.  
  
She walked up to him and tapped him softly on the shoulder. His old rags disappeared, and he was clothed in a handsome red suit, lined in gold. On his finger was a beautiful glass ring.  
  
"Oh, my, you look quite handsome, I must admit!" she said, giving him a smile. "Now, be off, dear Syaoran, but remember this, and remember it well. You must be back by midnight, because the spell will wear off, and you'll be back in your rags and such."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Oh, fairy Godmother, I don't think I could begin to thank you enough!" he said, smiling gratefully.  
  
"Now, now, enough of that," she said smiling. "Be off, and remember, be back my midnight!"  
  
*** At the Ball ***  
  
When Syaoran entered the ballroom, all eyes were on him. The people stopped dancing, and the violins ceased to play. The people whispered amongst themselves. Who was the handsome stranger? His careless auburn hair only added to the effect, and his deep brown eyes were fixed on the Princess as he approached her.  
  
Princess Sakura (A/N: Surprise!! Or not...) was seated between her father, King Fujitaka, and her mother, Princess Nadeshiko. Her brother, Prince Touya, sat next to their father. She stared at him in surprise as he walked towards her. Her mother smiled at her gaze, and nudged her softly. "Go on, Sakura, dance with him. He's quite handsome."  
  
Eriol, Yamazaki, and their mother stared in shock. Who was the newcomer? Surely they had to do something, before the Princess chose him.  
  
Syaoran approached her and held out his hand, aware of all the eyes on them. "Princess... will you honor me with a dance?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, speechless. She nearly tripped over her long, flowing pink dress, and cursed inside her head. 'Damn Tomoyo and her elegant dresses,' she thought, taking his hand.  
  
Syaoran smiled, amused by her clumsiness, and took her out onto the dance floor. The entire night, the Princess didn't dance or talk to anyone else but the newcomer, despite Eriol and Yamazaki's desperate tries to cut in while dancing with each other (A/N: amusing image, no?).  
  
"Who - who are you?" Sakura asked, looking at him in wonder.  
  
"That's not important, Princess. I don't mean to offend you, but what is your name?" he asked, peering into her emerald green eyes.  
  
She smiled shyly. How strange and yet gratifying it was to meet someone who didn't know her. "Sakura," she answered.  
  
Syaoran smiled. 'Cherry blossom? It must be luck,' he thought. "It's a beautiful name," he commented, dipping her.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the clock tower ring its bell, announcing midnight. He kissed her hand and ran off, apologizing. "I'm sorry, Princess, I must be going!" he shouted.  
  
The Princess ran after him. "Wait! I didn't even get your name!" She was faster than he'd thought, and managed to catch up with him at the stairs. She grabbed his outstretched hand, but he managed to get away. "Wait!" she shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Princess!" she heard him shout from down the road. She looked at her hand, and found that she had taken off his ring, a beautiful thing made of pure glass, and shone with the beauty of the moonlight.  
  
As he ran, Syaoran's clothes transformed back into his old rags, and the coach disappeared, leaving a pumpkin in the middle of the road. The footmen and horses disappeared, transforming back into rats and scurrying every which way. Only Yue and Keroberos remained.  
  
"Keroberos, can you take me home as fast as you can?" he asked, looking at the creature's wings.  
  
Keroberos groaned. "Why am I always doing the dirty work?! Why can't Yue carry you home?! He's got wings too!" Kero shouted unhappily.  
  
Yue raised an eyebrow. "How do you expect me to carry him home, have him jump on my back?"  
  
Kero grumbled. "Fine, get on my back." They flew off, right as Sakura's knights came running down the street, looking for the mysterious foreigner.  
  
"Well, he's nowhere to be seen," said a knight, kicking the pumpkin.  
  
"Let's go back," another one grumbled.  
  
*** Back at the Castle ***  
  
"I'll marry no one but him, father!" Sakura cried out, her emerald eyes glittering in plea.  
  
The queen stroked her daughter's hair. "Then him it shall be."  
  
Sakura opened her hand, and held it out. "He left behind his ring. Whoever it fits, must be him," she said.  
  
Tomoyo walked into the room, and glanced into her hand. Sakura turned to her. "Tomoyo, you missed quite a ball!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "No, Sakura, I recorded it."  
  
Sakura looked at her, confused. "How?"  
  
"Magical means, of course," Tomoyo answered, laughing. "Now, what's with the ring?" she asked, knowing quite well.  
  
"I fell in love, Tomoyo... and this ring belongs to him. If only he had given me his name," she said sadly. "As my fairy, surely there must be something you can do?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Tomoyo stifled a giggle. She could make things easy... but where was the fun in that? Anyhow, the ring was magical, and wouldn't fit anyone but Syaoran. "I think you'll be ok, Sakura."  
  
"Send out your knights, Sakura, and go with them. Visit everyone and have them try the ring on," her mother suggested.  
  
"All this trouble for some gaki? You're hopeless, kaijou," her brother said, messing up her hair.  
  
Sakura glared at him. "Quiet, brother. As if you'd understand."  
  
Yukito walked up to him. "Leave young Sakura alone, Touya," he said smiling. Yukito's magical form, Yue, was Touya's protector.  
  
Kero flew downstairs. "I'm hungry!!" he shouted. His magical form was the protector of the Princess. "Sakura, I want pudding!" he moaned.  
  
Sakura frowned. "What were you doing all day? You should've come to the ball!"  
  
Kero flashed Tomoyo an annoyed glance. "I was busy with other things. Pudding, please?!"  
  
"Ask the cook, she'll give you some."  
  
Kero flew off. "Yay, pudding!!!!"  
  
Sakura glanced at the ring. "I'll find you, mark my words."  
  
*** Back at the House ***  
  
The boys and their mother walked in, looking annoyed and tired. Syaoran had just finished doing his chores, and was lying down in front of the fireplace. He stood up and took off their coats.  
  
"How was the ball?" he asked mildly.  
  
"It was okay," Eriol said simply.  
  
"Gah! This Prince from a foreign land took the Princess' attention away from us. Still, it was a nice ball. I'm sure you'd love to have been there," Yamazaki said teasingly.  
  
"Oh, yeah, definitely," Syaoran answered, chuckling.  
  
"What's so funny?!" his stepmother asked, looking at him angrily. Obviously she was much more upset about what had happened then her sons.  
  
"Nothing," he muttered, looking away.  
  
The next morning, Syaoran heard a loud knock on the door. Yamazaki stared at him expectantly. "Well, open it pig!" he shouted.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes and opened the door. A knight stood in front of him, and behind him sitting inside a pink coach, was the lovely Princess. Syaoran gasped. What could she want?  
  
"Move out of the way, stable boy," the knight grumbled.  
  
He heard a shout from the Princess. "Mind your manners, knight!"  
  
His stepmother walked to the door. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"We have orders from the Princess that every man is to try this ring on. Whoever it fits will be her groom," the knight explained.  
  
"Oh!" she squealed delightfully. "Please, come in!" she said.  
  
The Princess looked at her two sons. She remembered them quite distinctively, and was sure they weren't who she was looking for. Still, she watched as they struggled to put the ring on.  
  
"That's strange... It doesn't fit on any of my fingers," Yamazaki said glumly.  
  
"Let me try!" Eriol said, taking the ring from him. The ring only went onto the tip of his index finger. "It... kinda fits," he said, showing the Princess.  
  
Sakura laughed nervously. "Well, we need for it to fit perfectly - on the ring finger," she said. She looked around. "Is there not anyone else in this household who can try on the ring?" she asked.  
  
"No!" their mother answered sharply.  
  
Sakura gave her a questioning look. "I was certain I saw another boy - the one who opened the door for us," she said.  
  
"Oh, uh, that would be my stepson. He is but a disgrace, surely he cannot be the one you're looking for."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "It matters not. Everyone is to try on the ring."  
  
"I see, well... Cinder!" she called out loudly.  
  
Syaoran's heart skipped a beat. The moment of truth. He quickly washed his face, ridding it of all the dirt and ash, and straightened out his clothes. He walked into the room and looked at the Princess.  
  
Sakura took the ring from his stepmother. He looked surprisingly familiar, despite his rags. "Please... will you try this ring on for me?" she asked.  
  
"But of course, Princess... Sakura," he said, whispering her name softly. He held out his hand and let her slip it on - it fit perfectly, as if it was made only for him.  
  
Sakura gasped. "It fits..." she said, softly. "You're my Prince," she said, hugging him warmly.  
  
Syaoran was only taken back for a moment before he returned her embrace. "Syaoran. That's my name."  
  
Eriol, Yamazaki, his stepmother, and the knights all stared in shock. This was the boy the Princess was looking for?! Suddenly Tomoyo came running into the room. "Sorry I'm late Sakura!" she said, giving Syaoran a wink. "But it seems like you found your Prince!"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Syaoran," she said, looking at him happily.  
  
Tomoyo winked at him again, and with a tap of her wand, he was back to looking as he did the night before. Everyone stared in shock.  
  
"You're the stranger?!" Yamazaki asked, looking at him incredulously.  
  
"Well, well, who would've thought?" Eriol asked, smiling at his stepbrother.  
  
A tear fell down his stepmother's eyes. "Ah, there goes my chance to live as grand as loyalty," she said sadly.  
  
Syaoran gave her a funny look, and smiled. "You can all live with me, if it's okay with my Princess," he said, smiling at her.  
  
Sakura nodded. "But of course."  
  
They looked at him in surprise. "Really?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "You're family, after all."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. She held some strange device in her hand that was pointed towards them. Sakura stared at her.  
  
"Tomoyo, what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Recording this, of course!"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were married a week later, and lived happily ever after in their kingdom. Eriol and Tomoyo became quite close, and eventually got married as well. Yamazaki fell for one of Sakura's handmaiden's, a young girl by the name of Chiharu, and they got married eventually as well.  
  
The End  
  
---- Tis the end, the end! What'd you think?! Plz review ^.- Gah... I love fairy tales... *blissful sigh* 


End file.
